Things Have Really Changed
by hopeweasley
Summary: Andrea thinks about how much things have really changed for her...    I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  Just a huge fan of the show and totally IN LOVE with NORMAN REEDUS!


She looked at the walker, her eyes fixed on him. She was thinking about how many bullets she had left in her gun. The walker hadn't seen her quite yet, but she knew it was only just a matter of time before he saw her. All of a sudden, the walker sprinted towards her. His ankle was clearly broken, still he charged at her. She held her gun steady and fired twice. He went down. She hesitated for a few moments before walking over to him to make sure he was dead…again. Just to make sure she shot him one more time in the head.

She was so pleased with herself; she was really getting the hang of it. She was almost to camp when she saw him running to her. Daryl finally reached her before he said anything. He looked strange. "Are you okay?" He was clearly out of breath.

Andrea looked in her bag for some water and handed it to him. She wiped the sweat from his forehead,  
>"I'm fine…what's wrong?"<p>

He was now hugging her, Andrea was so confused. "I heard the gun shots, and Dale said you went for a walk..."

"Yea, I went for a walk; a walker appeared out of nowhere." Andrea said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Rea' that's not funny. You could have been hurt; I don't know why you would even go out there without someone, it's not safe."

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." Andrea realized he was scared for her. She grabbed his hand and walked back to camp with him.

Andrea sat by the fire with Lori and Maggie, she was thinking of how much things have changed in the last six months. Lori was near the final stages of her pregnancy; Maggie and Glenn were talking about marriage, and the biggest development was the fact that she and Daryl were now an item. They had told the rest of the group of their situation almost four months ago.

She and Daryl now lived together in the same tent, and things were looking good for the entire group. She was so happy, she was in love. She forgot how it felt to be in love; she hadn't even noticed all that had changed. Daryl was like a different person. He would bring her breakfast in bed, or should I say cot, he would hold her hand when they went on walks, he would even wipe her tears away when she cried.

Maggie noticed Andrea smiling and said, "Girl, what you thinking about?"

Andrea looked up at Maggie with the biggest smile on her face. "Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to go fuck my boyfriend's brains out."

Lori then looked up and watched Andrea skip away. "Ahh, she's got it bad." Maggie and Lori laughed and went to find their own men.

Daryl was asleep when Andrea opened the tent. He heard her come in and sat up. He noticed she had a bottle of Whiskey in her hand, "What you got there?" He said yawning.

"Maggie snuck this out of her dad's cabinet. He doesn't drink anymore; she said he wouldn't even know it was gone. I was saving it for a special occasion, but then I thought…tonight could be special." She said taking a swig of it and passing it along to him.

"What has gotten into you?" He said with a chuckle then taking two big gulps.

"I just wanted to have a little fun." She said kneeling down to get closer. Her mouth was so close to his, but she never touched them. She was teasing him.

Andrea then stood back up and started to slowly unbutton her shirt, Daryl's eyes never left her body. She wasn't done with her strip tease, when he grabbed her arm pulling her closer. She was sitting on his lap, when he put the remaining strands of her hair behind her ears. He then caressed her face, pulling her hair back and kissing her softly. She helped him take his shirt off, and she kissed him hard of the mouth. Daryl then kissed her neck and made his way to her bra. He unclasped it with such ease.

He grabbed them softly, his lips felt so good on her nipples. She could feel her body quake as her touched her. His lips worked their way up to her neck and finally to her mouth. Daryl then stood up, Andrea's legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms swung around his neck. He turned and laid her gently onto the bed…

"Is it morning?" Andrea said stretching and looking up at Daryl. "I don't want to get up." She said as her boyfriend kissed her on the forehead.

Daryl pulled Andrea closer to him. "Well, we could always sleep in."

"Do we have to sleep?" Andrea said letting her hands explore underneath the covers.


End file.
